londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
General sightings
This page is for more general sightings from in and around London, please feel free to add your sightings. All less common sightings are welcome here, however it is recommended that you use the Latest News page for this! Thank you and enjoy your Birding! Here is a clarification of the two wiki pages. You should use the Latest News page for Rare sightings, site records, birds of interest, where as this page should be for more general sightings from around London, however unimportant they may seem, every count is useful to someone. Sorry for the Confusion, I hope this at least clears it up for now. (SL) '' Please note that sightings recorded on this page will not be collected by the LNHS. - ''Please note that those sightings posted on here that maybe of interest to the LNHS will be reposted on the other page credited to you by me. (SL) Friday 6th January 2017 Thursday 5th January 2017 Wednesday 4th January 2017 Tuesday 3rd January 2017 *Queen's Wood, Highgate/Muswell Hill - Drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, my first of the season. (Matt Evans) Monday 2nd January 2017 * Sunday 1st January 2017 * Saturday 31st December 2016 * Friday 30th December 2016 * Thursday 29th December 2016 * Wednesday 28th December 2016 * Tuesday 27th December 2016 * Monday 26th December 2016 * Sunday 25th December 2016 * Saturday 24th December 2016 * Friday 23rd December 2016 *Eastcote : Herring Gulls galore: on rooftops, flying over & making a racket everywhere (Jon Ridge) *Thornbury Park: Redwing (8), Mistlethrush, Blackbird (8 males), Lesser Black Backed Gull, Herring Gull, Common Gull, Black Headed Gull. All the thrushes making the most of a very quiet park while the gulls appeared early and flying much lower than usual. (Keith Beddow) Thursday 22nd December 2016 *Thornbury Park: Lesser Black Backed Gull (2 in perfect plumage mobbing a rooftop fox before turning their attention on the local Kestrel patrolling nearby gardens) (Observers Name?) Wednesday 21st December 2016 * Tuesday 20th December 2016 * Monday 19th Dec 2016 * Sunday 18th Dec 2016 * Saturday 17th Dec 2016 * Eastcote (Abbotsbury Gardens): several Redwing heard in the fog (JR) Friday 16th Dec 2016 * Thursday 15th Dec 2016 *Eastcote (Abbotsbury Gardens): Great Spotted Woodpecker over (JR) *Eastcote (Rushdene Road): Great Spotted Woodpecker (JR) Wednesday 14th Dec 2016 * Brentford Lock: Red Kite - seemed to be following the Rail Line. (Keith Beddow) - we don't see many in December here - an Interesting record & perhaps it was looking for casualties along the railway track ''(JR) * Eastcote (Abbotsbury Gardens): 2 Redwing (JR) * Thornbury Park: Red Kite (Heading East towards Brentford, later seen over Brentford Lock), Egyptian Goose (pair), Cormorant (heading south-east towards the Thames), Heron (heading South towards Mogden Waterworks) Lesser Black-backed Gull, Herring Gull, Common Gull, Black-headed Gull, Crow, Jackdaw, Magpie, Woodpigeon, Collared Dove, Ring-necked Parakeet, Starling, Blackbird, Mistle Thrush, Redwing, Robin, Great Tit, Blue Tit, Goldfinch (Keith Beddow). Tuesday 13th Dec 2016 * Monday 12th Dec 2016 * Sunday 11th Dec 2016 * Saturday 10th Dec 2016 * Friday 9th Dec 2016 * Thursday 8th Dec 2016 * Wednesday 7th Dec 2016 * Pinner (HA5): Green Woodpecker, 2 Coal Tit & 5 Goldfinch (JR) Tuesday 6th December 2016 * Ruislip Lido: at least 25 Moorhen staggering around in front of the pub (JR) Monday 5th December 2016 * Pinner (HA5): Coal Tit on feeders (JR) Sunday 4th December 2016 * Saturday 3rd December 2016 * Friday 2nd December 2016 * Thursday 1st December 2016 * Wednesday 30th November 2016 * Tuesday 29th November 2016 * Monday 28th November 2016 * Sunday 27th November 2016 * Saturday 26th November 2016 * Friday 25th November 2016 * Thursday 24th November 2016 * Wednesday 23rd November 2016 * Tuesday 22nd November 2016 * Monday 21st November 2016 * Sunday 20th November 2016 * Saturday 19th November 2016 * Friday 18th November 2016 * Thursday 17th November 2016 * Wednesday 16th November 2016 * Tuesday 15th November 2016 * Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 32 Jackdaw, 6 Goldfinch, Chaffinch, 5 Jay, 3 magpie. (Samuel Levy) Monday 14th November 2016 * Dollis Brook (Holders Hill): 2 Blackbird, 10 magpie (record is 18 in the winter of 2014/15, last year there where only 11). (Samuel Levy) * Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 10 Jackdaw, 3 Magpie, 40 Black headed gulls. (Samuel Levy) Sunday 13th November 2016 * Eastcote (Abbotsbury Gardens): Green Woodpecker noted (Jon Ridge). Saturday 12th November 2016 * Pinner (HA5): male Green Woodpecker on the lawn - super views down to 12 feet from the conservatory, 2 Jackdaw over, Coal Tit & Goldfinch on the feeders (Jon Ridge) Friday 11th November 2016 * Dollis Brook (Holders Hill): 2 Robin, 4 Magpie, Blue Tit, 2 Moorhen. (Samuel Levy) * Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 2 Pied Wagtail, Robin, 2 Blackbird, Nuthatch, 20 Black-headed Gulls. (Samuel Levy) Thursday 10th November 2016 *Eastcote (Field End Road): 2 Jackdaw over (Jon Ridge). *Pinner (HA5): Green Woodpecker, 27 Goldfinch, 2 Coal Tit, Long-tailed Tit, Goldcrest, Song Thrush, 8 House Sparrow on feeders, 5 Pied Wagtail east, 68 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Jay & a Jackdaw south-west; also: 53 Carrion Crow north-west at dusk, mainly in ones & twos - ''Is the destination the large corvid roost at Harefield? (Jon Ridge). - Quite possibly I am not sure if the Totteridge valley one is in your range? (SL) - Hi Sam - Harefield is not anywhere near the Totteridge Valley - perhaps a clerical oversight? (JR) ok - I have no clue how far Crows actually travel to get to their roosting sites, but looking back (and having a quick look on a map) your suggestion seems a lot more sensible. (SL) - Thanks mate : ) (JR) Wednesday 9th November 2016 * Tuesday 8th November 2016 * Dollis Brook (Holders Hill): 2 Pied Wagtail, 3 Magpie, 10 Starling. (Samuel Levy) * Ridgeway, Mill Hill: Grey Wagtail, 2 Goldfinch, Jay, 30 Jackdaw, 3 Pied Wagtail, Robin, Great Tit, Blue Tit, 2 Magpie. (Samuel Levy) Monday 7th November 2016 * Sunday 6th November 2016 * Saturday 5th November 2016 * Friday 4th November 2016 * Thursday 3rd November 2016 * Wednesday 2nd November 2016 *Muswell Hill/Highgate - looked to be the first big Wood Pigeon movement of the autumn this morning - saw flocks totalling 300-400 birds powering south during a five minute walk to Highgate Tube at 07.15. (Matt Evans) *Pinner (HA5): 12 Goldfinch, singing Goldcrest, Green Woodpecker, Coal Tit, Redwing & Jackdaw (Jon Ridge) *West Harrow: c280 Woodpigeon noted in ten minute spell 07.10 - 07.20, moving south or south-west, mostly in flocks of 20-40 birds. Probably many more passed over but ten minutes was all I could spare today! Also noted 6 Fieldfare west at 7.20 - my first of the year here. (Alex Massey) Tuesday 1st November 2016 *Pinner (HA5): just 37 Ring-necked Parakeet over, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Coal Tit, 10 House Sparrow & 6 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) Monday 31st October 2016 * Sunday 30th October 2016 *Eastcote (Field End Road): Grey Wagtail over (Jon Ridge) Saturday 29th October 2016 * Friday 28th October 2016 * Thursday 27th October 2016 * Wednesday 26th October 2016 * Tuesday 25th October 2016 * Monday 24th October 2016 * Sunday 23rd October 2016 *Bushy Park (Hampton): 8 Jays, 1 Little Owl calling near 'brick bridge', 4 Redwings, 2 male 3 female Stonechats (Brian Clews, Berkshire) Saturday 22nd October 2016 * Friday 21st October 2016 *Dollis Brook (Holders Hill): 07:05 Grey Heron over S (Samuel Levy) *Foots Cray Meadows: 2 Mute Swan, 20+ Mallard, 2 Little Grebe, Little Egret NE, Water Rail calling, Moorhens, Coots, Black-headed Gulls (most over NE), Common Gull NE, 5+ Herring Gull, 2+ Lesser Black-backed Gull, Feral Pigeons, Stock Dove, Woodpigeons, c100 Ring-necked Parakeet, Kingfisher, 2+ Green Woodpecker, 2+ Great Spotted Woodpecker, Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, Wrens, Dunnocks, Robins, Song Thrush, 2+ Redwing, 5+ Blackbird, Cetti's Warbler calling (just about annual here), 6+ Chiffchaff, 10+ Goldcrest, Great Tits, Blue Tits, Long-tailed Tits, Magpies, 3+ Jay, 30+ Jackdaw, Carrion Crows, Starlings, House Sparrow, 30+ Chaffinch, 4+ Linnet, Goldfinches, Greenfinch, Siskin (Ian Stewart) *Lamorbey Park: 2 Mute Swan, 1 Canada Goose, 1 Egyptian Goose, c30 Mallard, 1 f Tufted Duck, 1 Cormorant, 1 Little Egret, 1 Sparrowhawk, Moorhens, Coots, 20+ Black-headed Gull, Herring Gull, Stock Dove, Woodpigeons, Ring-necked Parakeets, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Pied Wagtail, Wrens, 3+ Dunnock, Robins, 6+ Song Thrush, 20+ Redwing, 5+ Blackbird, 10+ Goldcrest, Great Tits, Blue Tits, Long-tailed Tit, Magpies, Jay, Jackdaw, Carrion Crows, Starling, House Sparrow, 20+ Chaffinch, c10 Goldfinch, 4 Siskin (Ian Stewart) *Pinner (HA5): 13 Chaffinch north-west, 5 Goldfinch, 2 Redwing, Green Woodpecker, Jay, 7 House Sparrow, Coal Tit, Long-tailed Tit & Goldcrest (Jon Ridge). FYI Jon, Samuel et al, when time permits, I post full lists here and highlights on the main page. I certainly find it interesting to see what "normal" birds are in other parts of London and hope this pleases those of like minds! (IS) - Thanks Ian - It is interesting & builds up a slightly more comprehensive picture (JR) *Rainham: 2 Stonechat at Rainham North, Cetti's Warbler singing at railway station (Fraser Simpson) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Sparrowhawk, 10+ Black-headed Gull, Common Gull, 6+ Herring Gull, 2+ Lesser Black-backed Gull, 20+ Feral Pigeon, 6+ Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove S, Ring-necked Parakeets, Grey Wagtail E, Wren, Dunnock, Robin, 20+ Redwing W, Blackbird, 2-4 Goldcrest, 6+ Great Tit, 6+ Blue Tit, Magpies, 2 Jay, 2+ Jackdaw, 5+ Carrion Crow, 30+ Starling, 10+ House Sparrow, 50+ Chaffinch most W, 3 Brambling NW calling, 10+ Goldfinch, 3+ Greenfinch, Siskin heard (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup: Peregrine. Total of 51 species in my home town today. (Ian Stewart) ''- Thank you Ian'' (SL) Thursday 20th October 2016 * Wednesday 19th October 2016 * Tuesday 18th October 2016 * Monday 17th October 2016 * Sunday 16th October 2016 *Pinner (HA5): Coal Tit on feeders (Jon Ridge) Saturday 15th October 2016 * Friday 14th October 2016 *Eastcote (Abbotsbury Gardens): 17 House Sparrow (Jon Ridge) *Pinner (HA5): 2 Jay, Coal Tit, Goldcrest, Pied Wagtail, 9 House Sparrow, juvenile Herring Gull & 10 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) Thursday 13th October 2016 *Dollis Brook (Holders Hill): 8 Blackbird, 4 Robin. (Samuel Levy) *Pinner (HA5): 10 House Sparrow & 2 Coal Tit on feeders, Long-tailed Tit & 5 Goldfinch - all while peeling a spud in the kitchen (Jon Ridge) Wednesday 12th October 2016 * Dollis Brook (Finchley): Grey Wagtail, 4 Moorhen, 5 Mallard, 20 Long-tailed Tits, 10 Blue Tits, Nuthatch, 6 Great Tit, 2 Robin, Wren, 2 Magpie, 2 Blackbird. (Samuel Levy) Tuesday 11th October 2016 * Dollis Brook (Holders Hill): Grey Heron, 2 Wren. (Samuel Levy) Monday 10th October 2016 * Dollis Brook (Holders Hill): Starling, 5 Collared Dove, Wren. (Samuel Levy) * Ridgeway (Mill Hill): Pied wagtail, 4 Goldfinch (SL) Sunday 9th October 2016 * Totteridge Valley: Dunnock, Robin, Jay, Blackcap (f), Goldfinch, Blackbird, Carrion Crow, Red-legged Partridge, Blue Tit, Magpie, Goldcrest. (Dave W.) Saturday 8th October 2016 * Finchley Church End, N3, Garden: Dunnock, Goldcrest, Robin. (Dave W.) Friday 7th October 2016 * Thursday 6th October 2016 * Avenue House Grounds, Finchley N3: Great Tit, Blue Tit, Coal Tit, Blackbird, 6 Woodpigeons, Robin, Magpie, Goldcrest. There was also either a Willow Warbler or Chiffchaff, but I was unable to make an exact identification. (Dave W.) Wednesday 5th October 2016 *Ridgeway (Mill hill): 2 Great Tit, 4 Ring necked parakeets, 2 Pied Wagtails, 4 Stock Dove. (Samuel Levy). Tuesday 4th October 2016 * Dollis Brook (Holders Hill): 2 Cormorant Over heading NE, also Goldcrest. (Samuel Levy) * Dollis Brook (Totteridge): Gull flock this evening very depleted with just 2 Black Headed Gulls. (Samuel Levy) * Ridgeway (Mill Hill): 2 Ring-necked Parakeets, 2 Pied Wagtails. (Samuel Levy) Monday 3rd October 2016 * Avenue House Grounds, Finchley (N3): Blue Tit, Great Tit, Coal Tit, Long-tailed Tits (heard), Wren, Magpie, Carrion Crow, Jay, Woodpigeon, Blackbird, Robin. (Dave W.) * Durants Park, Ponders End: Green Woodpecker still resident, Chiff-chaff and Goldcrests with tit flock, Greenfinch, 2 Meadow Pipits over (A.Middleton) *Pinner: Red Kite over East Towers. Breeding success of Stock Doves evident, Tawny Owls calling Lloyd Court (Richard Francis). *Ruxley GPs (Foots Cray/Chislehurst Permit only): 7 Mute Swan (2 ad 5 juv not raised here), 2 Canada Goose, 4 Mallard, 30+ Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, 2 Pochard (m with f Tufted Duck, f with other Tufties), 60+ Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe, 4 Great Crested Grebe, 3+ Cormorant, 3 Little Egret, 3 Grey Heron, 3-6 Common Buzzard (3 seen at once, 4 other occasions of 1 or 2 birds), 3 Water Rail heard, 20+ Moorhen, 150+ Coot, 40+ Black-headed Gull (inc yellow-ringed 2DBP also seen in other locations around Sidcup in last 2 years), ad Common Gull, 5+ Herring Gull inc Caspian lookalike, LBB Gull, Feral Pigeons, 3+ Stock Dove, Woodpigeons, R-n Parakeets, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, GSW, 15+ Meadow Pipit mainly N, 1+ Grey Wagtail, Wrens, 3+ Dunnock, 6+ Robin, 3+ Song Thrush, 4+ Blackbird, Cetti's Warbler calling, 10+ Chiffchaff, 2+ Goldcrest, Great Tits, Blue Tits, Long-tailed Tits, Magpies, 2+ Jay, 4+ Jackdaw over, 2+ Carrion Crow, Chaffinch, 6+ Goldfinch, 3 Greenfinch, 2+ Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) A full list from a different area for you Samuel, hope it's of interest to you (IS) - Yep it sure is thank you. (SL) Sunday 2nd October 2016 * Higham's Park: Wigeon, Teal, 5 Mandarin, 10+ Gadwall, 2 Pochard, 12 Tufted Duck, Kingfisher, Stock Dove, Grey Heron. (Joe Dickens) Saturday 1st October 2016 *Higham's Park: Wigeon (site tick), Mandarin, 14 Gadwall, 3 Pochard, 10 Tufted Duck, Kingfisher, Nutatch, 3 Cormorant, 4 Grey Heron, Goldcrest, Stock Dove. (Joe Dickens) - Hi Joe, It's good to see you again : ) (JR). Hi Jon - I'm still going, just in the East of London nowadays checking your Pinner sightings with interest! (JD) *Pinner: Unremarkable Stock Dove, Starling, Robin and Dunnock. Equally unremarkable and uninteresting Wood Pigeon. But not to me (Richard Francis) *Pinner (HA5): Chiffchaff, 8 House Sparrow, Coal Tit & 4 Goldfinch - not too great today & this sub-dividing of records is driving me up the wall (Jon Ridge). * Wood Vale, N10. 7 House Martin, 5 Swallow (S) at 0830. (Matt Evans) Discussion *No disrespect intended, but it is difficult & confusing following two pages in tandem - It is as important to understand that a House Sparrow in one of the Royal Parks these days is equal to a Spotted Redshank at Rainham (JR). *I agree with JR — creating a personal page for detailed personal records may be a good idea, but I do not see the point of inviting other birders to add their own unremarkable sightings to it (AH)....If some thing has been remarked upon by someone, then it is clearly remarkable to that person and maybe others... maybe you should clarify your comment by stating that whatever you refer to as unremarkable refers to your personal views and anyone else you wish to list, and not make the assumption of implying that any item is widely unremarkable to all. *The reason why it is a good idea is so that other people can see what is elsewhere. This doesn't necessarily mean that they need to be rare birds. Birders should be able to put what they want where they want, and if they are invited to another page then allow them to use this other page as it is still useful. All records are useful and the more sightings this page and the other page get the more able we are able to find out distributions throughout London of both rare and common birds. Yes the name is a bit confusing but i don't know how to change it!? (SL) *SL - Would it not then be better to have a page with the species lists for each site (both annual and all-time), perhaps with peak counts, rather than a tedious string of daily Blue Tit and Robin records? (TS) *Splitting up the sightings into two pages will result in an administration nightmare in terms of processing the data - If for example I record a Red Kite & Sparrowhawk this afternoon, then which page (or pages) should they go on? I rather feel like when I want to add a record to the main page now, that I am in some way trespassing or caught with my hand in the biscuit tin! (JR). *It's easy to change your page name, Samuel — go to the page, click on the arrowhead next to "Edit" in the blue box near the top of the page, and then click on "Rename" (AH). *Hi AH, I can't actually change the title, so I think the wiki admin needs to do it, if the wiki admin sees this could they please change the page to General sightings. Why is it always something that I do that causes a huge argument, I was happily adding my sightings to here for sometime and then all of a sudden I am asked to make a new page. I make a new page an invite other people to add their sightings. It could be more simple yet I am still writing in this comments. I am sorry to those that have been finding it difficult with two pages. JR if you have a record then add it to Latest News page where as any other sightings should be kept on this page unless they are rare. I agree that what I was doing before on this page may seem pointless, but there are reasons behind everything. I think that personally the lastest news page should be for Rare sightings, site records, birds of interest, where as the page that I was asked to create should be for more general sightings from around London, however unimportant they may seem, every count is useful to someone. Sorry for the Confusion. (SL) * Samuel, I see that you now hardly add any sightings to Latest News, which is a shame. For example, your Cetti's Warbler in Mill Hill on 23rd September was by no means a “general" sighting and should certainly have been included on Latest News so that other birders (including me, a Mill Hill resident) could have looked for it and also so that it could be picked up for possible inclusion in the annual London Bird Report. (I can’t imagine that the compilers of the report will be interested in trawling through a General Sightings page on the off-chance that they might find something of wide interest amongst all the Robins and Blue Tits.) (AH) *Furthermore, Samuel, may I point out, with respect, that, despite your claim above, you were NOT "all of a sudden . . . asked to make a new page". What happened was that the wiki's Administrator politely asked you to comply with the request in the Latest News header paragraph that birders should "only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds". I then tried to help you by suggesting that if you wished to keep a full record of your own sightings you could set up a personal page. You did so, but now you are now letting us all down by failing to use the Latest News page to report birds of widespread interest, such as your Mill Hill Village Cetti's Warbler. How did we get into this mess? (AH) *I think this is all just a misunderstanding on a very large scale. I am not really sure what to do now. (SL) *Should I add all the reports from this page on to the general page and take out the not so interesting spieces, ie, Robin, Great Tit. If so then I will do this over the weekend and then this page can be deleted!? (SL) *Well we all love birding & for now I am adding records to both pages, but it does involve a bit more input & it's much harder to keep track of records - the issue I have is what species go where? - a Linnet or Lesser Redpoll over the garden for example beats a Red Kite over the garden (JR) *Maybe two pages is only a good idea if someone somewhere had the time to draw up a what speices goes where map, but until then may it is worth getting rid of this page, after transfering everything on here across to the latest news page. I am sorry to those who are confused or having diffculty. And sorry AH, I completly misunderstood what was meant. I also didn't realise the a Cetti's warbler on Sheep wash pond was acctually that rare, so if i see it again i will record it on the other page. (SL) *Hi Samuel, I'm happy to talk to you directly rather than through the wiki. You can find my email address on my Andrew Haynes page. (AH) - Your email doesn't work!? *Hi Samuel, the BTO would always appreciate your sightings as they help to build up a wider picture of bird populations of vital worth. You could register everything you see on Birdtrack and then also put the remarkable sightings on Londonbirders (BJ). * Hi Samuel - ditto to BJ's suggestion. That way the records contribute to scientific study. An alternative, to help inform other birders, is to use eBirds. I would not worry about putting a bird down on this page that others would have preferred to see on the latest sightings page. If they miss it, too bad, it's not as though they would have been in a better position had you not bothered to record your sightings at all! Keep enjoying your birding and don't let one or two grumpy people put you off! (Matt Evans). * Hopefully this rather sorry incident will be a lesson to us all in relation to just how easily things can spiral completely out of control - at the end of the day, I am just grateful to be able to contribute something to either site, as a world without any birds is very hard to imagine - Well, I'll give Richard the final words : ) (JR). * And all the while, the actual birds are totally oblivious to our antics (RF). * This subject is now closed - add what you feel is a good London bird onto the main page & the pants records can remain here (JR) Friday 30th September 2016 * Dollis Brook (Holders Hill): 4 Starling, Pied Wagtail, 2 Robin, 2 Moorhen. (Samuel Levy) * Dollis Brook (Totteridge Valley): 2 willow warbler heard at 1820. (Samuel Levy) * Oakwood Station: 4 Feral Pigeon 2 adults and 2 chicks in nest (NY) (Robert Callf) * Pinner (HA5): 3 Swallow & 2 House Martin over south, 134 Ring-necked Parakeet over, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Jay, 2 Coal Tit, 8 House Sparrow, 10 Goldfinch & 25 Magpie (Jon Ridge). * Ridgeway (Mill Hill): 2 Pied Wagtails, 3 Jackdaw, Goldfinch. (Samuel Levy) Thursday 29th September 2016 * Pinner (HA5): 314 Ring-necked Parakeet over, 18 Swallow & 2 Sand Martin south-west-west, House Martin south-east, Grey Wagtail over, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Jay, Coal Tit, Long-tailed Tit & 30 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). ''- The numbers of parakeets seems to be getting even more impressive. How do you count them all??? (SL) Hi Sam - I use a 'click counter' or I'd be lost - they can be very quick moving through & I probably miss quite a few, so it's a bare minimum (JR) That's a good Idea, I might invest in one for when, in spring they head to my house to feed, This May we managed just under 500. (SL) - you can pick a 'click counter ' up on ebay for about £3 - post free (JR). Thank you'' Wednesday 28th September 2016 * Dollis Brook (Holders Hill) 2 Moorhen, 20 Long-tailed Tit. Also (PM) 9 Goldfinch, 3 Collared Dove. (Samuel Levy) * Pinner (HA5): 290 Ring-necked Parakeet over, 2 Green Woodpecker, Jay, Pied Wagtail, Coal Tit, Goldcrest, Goldfinch & 12 House Sparrow (Jon Ridge). * Purfleet: Willow Warbler calling, Great Spotted Woodpecker at railway station (Fraser Simpson) * Ridgeway (Mill Hill): Near Engle park, a Sparrowhawk was seen taking out a Collared Dove and near missing an oncoming 240 bus at 07:15. Also 4 Goldfinch (Samuel Levy) Tuesday 27th September 2016 * Dollis Brook (Holders Hill): 2 Moorhen. (Samuel Levy) ''- these last few days have been really poor bird wise as we are in the in-between period, hopefully things will get better soon. (SL)'' * Pinner (HA5): 254 Ring-necked Parakeet over, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 7 Long-tailed Tit, Coal Tit, Goldcrest, 3 Pied Wagtail & 3 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). Monday 26th September 2016 * Church End, Finchley N3. Six Greenfinches flew over at 17:05, pausing for a breather on a T.V. aerial. (Dave W.) * Pinner (HA5): 152 Ring-necked Parakeet over, Grey Wagtail over, 2 Green Woodpecker, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 2 Jackdaw & 4 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). Sunday 25th September 2016 *Pinner (HA5): 285 'Ring-necked Parakeet over (''record count here), female Sparrowhawk, Green Woodpecker, 2 Jay, 4 Jackdaw & 7 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Totteridge Valley: Pheasant, 4 Robin, 22 Long Tailed Tit, Green Woodpecker, 50+ Jackdaw, 50+ Carrion Crow, 2 Collared Dove, 4 Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker. 2 Flocks of around 50 House Martins came over between 14:00-1500 heading South West, as well as 2 Grey Wagtail on sheep wash pond 18:15 and a flock of 22 Ring-necked parakeet's over at 18:10. Also a Rat, and 2 Rabbits. (Samuel Levy) Saturday 24th September 2016 * Pinner (HA5): 203 Ring-necked Parakeet over south-south-east, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Jay, Goldcrest, Coal Tit & 3 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *West Harrow: 2 Chiffchaff 0735 (Alex Massey) Friday 23rd September 2016 * Dollis Brook (Holders Hill): 3 Starlings, 2 Ring-necked Parakeets, Jay. (Samuel Levy) * Finchley (Garden): Grey Heron over heading southwest at 06:55. (Samuel Levy) * Holburn: Grey Wagtail over (Fraser Simpson) * Pinner (HA5): 111 Ring-necked Parakeet over, Green Woodpecker, Sparrowhawk, Jay, 2 Swallow west, Coal Tit, Long-tailed Tit, 5 Goldfinch, singing Goldcrest & 4 Dunnock together on & around the feeding apparatus (Jon Ridge). * Rainham: Wheatear on river wall cycle path, Moorhen in channel between Eurostar and c2c lines at railway station (Fraser Simpson) * Ridgeway (Mill Hill): '''Cetti's Warbler and 2 Chiffchaff singing at 07:25 by sheep wash pond, 4 Ring-necked Parakeets, 3 Jays, 15:40 Grey Wagtail on Sheep wash pond. (Samuel Levy) Thursday 22nd September 2016 * Dollis Brook ( Holders Hill): Pied Wagtail over heading south, 2 Goldfinch, 6 Starling, Moorhen. (Samuel Levy) * Dollis Brook (Totteridge): Wintering gull flock is starting to appear with, 3 Great Black-backed Gull, 5 Herring Gull, 16 Black-headed Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed gull at 18:45 (Samuel Levy) *Rainham: 21 Long-tailed Tit at Rainham West; Cetti's Warbler, 3 Grey Wagtail at railway station (Fraser Simpson) * Ridgeway (Millhill): 5 Stock Dove. (Samuel Levy) * Stroud Green: 15-20 House Sparrows in tree opposite Tesco Metro on Stroud Green Road, N4 3PX (Chris Farthing) Wednesday 21st September 2016 * Rainham: Cetti's Warbler singing at Rainham station/Ferry Lane Industrial Estate (Fraser Simpson) * Ridgeway (Mill hill): 6 Pied wagtail, 6 Ring-necked parakeet. 17:45 Grey Wagtail again on sheep wash pond, although took a while to show itself. (Samuel Levy) *West Harrow: c90 Ring-necked Parakeet over between 1830-1900, including flock of 50+. Not an LB Harrow record but I am working on it! Thanks to SL for adding this page. (Alex Massey) - you're welcome Alex (SL) The RNP record is certainly breakable & I am ready (JR). Tuesday 20th September 2016 * Dollis Brook (Holders hill): 0700 Cormorant over heading north, Robin, Great Tit, 2 Moorhen. (Samuel Levy) * Ridgeway (Mill Hill): 1200 Pied Wagtail, 14:45 4 Jay, 16:25 Grey Wagtail on sheep wash pond, Goldfinch, Robin. (Samuel Levy) Monday 19th September 2016 * Dollis Brook (Holders Hill): 16:45 50+ House Martins drifting West (Samuel Levy) * Mill Hill, Ridgeway: 4 Ring-necked Parakeet, Goldfinch, Collared Dove, 16:20 Grey Wagtail on sheep wash pond (Samuel Levy) Sunday 18th September 2016 * RSPB Rainham Marshes: 206 House Martin's, 200+ Starling, 44 Goldfinch, 43 Lapwing, 3 Ring-necked Parakeets, 36 Dunlin, 2 Bar-tailed Godwit, 6 Willow Warblers, 300+ Teal, 26 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Whimbrel, Redshank, 5 Yellow Wagtail, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Cetti's Warbler,188 Greylag Goose, Kingfisher, 6 Snipe, 3 Wigeon, 11 Shoveler, 5 Ruff, 30 Gadwall, 3 Pintail, 5 Pochard, 12 Linnet, 4 Bearded Tit, 2 Hobby, 4 Kestrel, 2 Avocet, Buzzard, Stonechat,' whinchat', 2 Wheatear, Curlew, Reed Warbler, Reed Bunting, Greenshank, 12 Ringed Plover. (Samuel Levy) Saturday 17th September 2016 * Finchley (Garden): Peregrine Floating North West at 18:05, and Sparrowhawk heading North at 18:15. First ever Garden sighting of a Peregrine and I believe the first for some time in the area! ''(Samuel Levy) - ''This species is rapidly expanding its range now - nice work Sam (JR). Hi Samuel, we do get Peregrines over occasionally, usually a few sightings per year over Totteridge Valley area, but still a great garden record for you though! (Ian Ellis) * West Finchley tube station: 12 Goldfinch, Goldcrest, Great Tit, 2 Jay (Samuel Levy)